Stonewall Jackson's Way
"Stonewall Jackson's Way" is a poem penned during the American Civil War that later became a well-known patriotic song of the Confederate States of America and the Southern United States. It was found in the coat of a dead soldier of the "Stonewall Brigade" after one of Jackson's battles in the Shenandoah Valley, and was said to have been written within hearing of the Battle of Antietam on September 17, 1862. It became very popular, but its authorship was unknown until almost twenty-five years later. The poem honors the famed Confederate officer Lt. Gen. Thomas J. "Stonewall" Jackson, and was written by John Williamson Palmer (1825–1906). Palmer stated that he wrote the ballad September 16, 1862;Miles, The Photographic History of The Civil War, p. 86: Dr. John Williamson Palmer "In September, 1862, I found myself at the glades Hotel, at Oakland, on the line of the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad, and in that part of Allegany County, Maryland, which is now known as Garrett county. ... I wrote the ballad of 'Stonewall Jackson's Way' with the roar of those guns in my ears. however, Miller & Beacham, who published the song in 1862, stated that the song was found on the body of a Confederate sergeant after the First Battle of Winchester, May 25, 1862.Anonymous, "Stonewall Jackson's Way" (Sheet music), p. 3: "Found on a Confederat Sergeant of the old Stonewall Brigade taken at Winchester Va." The title Stonewall Jackson's Way was used for a 20th Century board wargame published by Avalon Hill. Poem Come, stack arms, men! Pile on the rails, Stir up the camp-fire bright; No matter if the canteen fails, We'll make a roaring night. Here Shenandoah brawls along, There burly Blue Ridge echoes strong, To swell the brigade's rousing song Of "Stonewall Jackson's way." We see him now, -- the old slouched hat Cocked o'er his eye askew; The shrewd, dry smile, the speech so pat, So calm, so blunt, so true. The "Blue-Light Elder" knows 'em well; Says he, "That's Banks, -- he's fond of shell; Lord save his soul! we'll give him hell, That's "Stonewall Jackson's way." Silence! ground arms! kneel all! caps off! Old "Blue Light's" going to pray. Strangle the fool that dares to scoff! Attention! it's his way. Appealing from his native sod, "Hear us, hear us Almighty God, Lay bare Thine arm; stretch forth Thy rod!" That's "Stonewall Jackson's way." He's in the saddle now. Fall in! Steady! the whole brigade! Hill's at the ford cut off; we'll win His way out, ball and blade! What matter if our shoes are worn? What matter if our feet are torn? "Quick-step! we're with him before morn!" That's "Stonewall Jackson's way." The sun's bright lances rout the mists Of morning, and, by George! Here's Longstreet struggling in the lists, Hemmed in an ugly gorge. Pope and his Yankees, whipped before, "Bayonets and grape!" hear Stonewall roar; "Charge, Stuart! Pay off Ashby's score!" In "Stonewall Jackson's way." Ah! Maiden, wait and watch and yearn For news of Stonewall's band! Ah! Widow, read, with eyes that burn, That ring upon thy hand. Ah! Wife, sew on, pray on, hope on; Thy life shall not be all forlorn; The foe had better ne'er been born That gets in "Stonewall's way." References Bibliography *Anonymous. "Stonewall Jackson's Way" (Sheet music). Baltimore: Miller & Beacham (1862). *Holland, Rupert S. (ed.). Historic Poems and Ballads. Philadelphia: George W. Jacobs & Co. (1912). *Miles, Dudley H., Ph.D. (ed.). The Photographic History of The Civil War In Ten Volumes, Vol 9. New York: The Review of Reviews Co. (1911). Category:1862 songs Category:Songs of the American Civil War Category:Stonewall Brigade